


Fallen Angels Saving Grace

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @fayemenelmir said:Okay. Request... hmmm.... A little Lucifer x Reader based on the Song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace? :D That'd be awesome.Word Count: 321 (With Lyrics)Parings: Lucifer x ReaderA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated. lyrics bolded





	Fallen Angels Saving Grace

“Lucifer!” you shook him trying to wake him from his nightmare.

“Lucifer open your eyes!” cold blue eyes stared at you full of fear, anger, pain and other swirling emotions.

“I’m here baby I’m here.” You stroke his cheek.

 **“How can I take the pain away?”** you whisper.

**A fallen angel, in the dark Never thought you'd fall so far Fallen angel, close your eyes I won't let you fall tonight Fallen angel**

“Just don’t leave me alone.” He whispers pulling you to him.

“I’m not going anywhere Luci,” you kiss his chest. It hurt you to see him this way. He was your soulmate and him hurting was killing you.

“Talk to me my love. I’m here let me in.”

**You do it all for my own protection You make me feel like I'll be okay Still I have so many questions How do you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away? How can I save,**

Lucifer cracks he couldn’t bear this pain alone anymore. He knew you weren’t weak but he didn’t want you to have to bear his monsters with him. He tells you about the cage and his fall. By the times he’s done you’re both crying.

“I’m so sorry baby,” You whisper kissing him softly pouring your love into the kiss. You needed him to know how much you loved him. He needed to know he wasn’t alone any longer. That you were here and you’d catch him when he fell.

**A fallen angel, in the dark Never thought you'd fall so far Fallen angel, close your eyes I won't let you fall tonight Fallen angel, just let go You don't have to be alone Fallen angel, close your eyes I won't let you fall tonight I was right beside you When you went to hell and back again I was right beside you.**


End file.
